


Boomerang

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She breezed back into Nephenee's life one day with a proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Heather/Nephenee: reconnecting - back to Ohma.

She wasn't surprised Heather took off after the war was over. Thieves didn't tend to stick around easy, and Nephenee knew Heather had a sick mama back home to take care of. When they said their farewells, Nephenee followed Brom and Meg back home and she thought that'd be that.

But she hadn't been back for less than a week when she realized she was kinda disappointed. Not that she hadn't missed the folks or the quiet everyday life, but she'd gotten so used to Heather sticking to her like glue during the campaign. Her easy smile, her wink, the way she'd always come to the rescue with a knife or a dagger if the enemy got the upper hand. She hadn't given much thought to what they'd do after the war, but now that life was back to normal she _missed_ Heather, wished she'd thought to say something to her before it was over.

_Oh, well. I aint good with my own feelings and I'm still shy, maybe that'll never change. And besides, I aint got much time for recreation, Mama's been shorthanded since I've been gone and I got a lot of stuff to catch up on._

She worked in the garden, plowed the fields, milked the cows, regaled the kids with stories of how she helped stop all the wars and save the people Ashera had turned to stone. She saw Meg and Brom here and there.

One afternoon, she was picking tomatoes when she felt a familiar presence, a pair of hands on her waist. She froze, recognizing the warmth, and turned around.

"Ah-!"

"Miss me?" Heather smiled, moving a hand to brush Nephenee's hair away from her face. "Thought I'd stop in and see how bored you were!" Nephenee felt her face go hot and she dropped the last tomato in the basket, standing up quickly.

"I-I aint _bored,_ this's my way of life, I've just been busy..." She smiled. "I thought you were busy takin' care of your mama, though. Is she okay?"

"She's getting better," Heather said. "Little by little. She still can't get around much and she relies on me a lot." Her smile faded. "But she found out about how I'd been getting money for her medicine...she made me give it up and find honest work."

"Well..." Nephenee shrugged. "Maybe that's for the best. Less dangerous, I bet she's worried about you an awful lot." She smiled. "Did you find a job? Maybe you'll like that better than thievin'."

"I'm working at a little market nearby," Heather said. "It's not bad, but the trouble is, it's long hours and I can't leave my mother alone for too long. My neighbor stayed with her while I was away, but she's getting married soon and she's real busy." She sighed. "That's life, I guess!"

"I'm sure she'll be okay on her own, though...still, if my mama were sick I wouldn't wanna leave her alone all day, either," Nephenee said. Suddenly, Heather grinned, taking Nephenee's hand.

"This is where I admit I had a reason to come here. Two, actually," she said. "Nephenee, you're such a strong, beautiful, brave woman...you're exactly the kind of person I trust my life with, and my mother's." She drew closer, and Nephenee's heart began to race just like it had so many times during the campaign. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hand was sweating.

"H-Heather, you...ah, I dunno, you really..." She swallowed. "Yer askin' me to take care of your mama?"

"That's just part of it." Heather's other hand stroked her face. "I don't just need a bodyguard for Mom." She pulled something out of her pocket, a fancy-looking gold ring. "Marry me. I didn't think I was ready to settle down, but meeting you proved me wrong. Come live with Mom and me...I want you to be part of our family." Nephenee's knees buckled and she grabbed onto Heather's arm to steady herself.

"This's all happenin' so fast, I...I dunno what to say." She sighed. "To be honest, I'd started missin' you since the war ended, and I was so excited when y'showed up here...I dunno, it's an awful big step." Part of her wanted to say yes, but another part of her knew leaving Ohma again wouldn't be too easy, after all the promises she'd made to stick around.

"You don't have to decide right now," Heather said. "I mean, I hope you say yes, but..."

Nephenee smiled, quickly making her decision.

"I gotta stay here a little longer, before I tell Mama and Papa my plans," she said. "But...I'm sure they'd love to get to know ya a bit, if you wanna stay a while. I mean, if your mama can handle bein' alone..."

"My boss knows about the situation and promised to look in on her now and then," Heather said. "So is this your way of accepting?" And Nephenee screwed up her courage and pressed her lips to Heather's, like she'd dreamed about doing more than once during the campaign. Warm, soft, tasting vaguely of sunshine and cherries, and Heather returned the kiss with such gusto Nephenee felt her knees go weak again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Heather said when they broke apart. She slid the ring onto Nephenee's finger, and Nephenee smiled and led her towards the house. It was almost lunchtime, and she couldn't wait for Heather to taste Mama's cooking.

_These next few days sure are gonna be exciting._


End file.
